The present invention relates to a covering device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover or jacket for a cooler, or other similar container item.
In some activities, such as wildlife observation, wildlife photography, and hunting, participants are commonly heavily camouflaged. This can include wearing camouflage clothing, and can even include camouflage paint which is employed on exposed skin surfaces, such as the face and hands. It may also be desirable to take a cooler into such environments, to maintain soft drinks and food items in a cooled environment.
In the past, this has presented a significant problem. For instance, such coolers are commonly made of relatively bright colors. This requires the users of the cooler to hide the cooler behind brush, trees, etc., in order to reduce the likelihood that wildlife will be frightened away when spotting the cooler.